


Their Little Miracle

by Meruchan0720



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meruchan0720/pseuds/Meruchan0720
Summary: In which what was supposed to be a normal work day for Magnus turns out to be more than he bargained for when he collapses in the Spiral Labyrinth.Catarina calls it a miracle. Tessa and Jem want to offer advice. Alec is over the moon (and endearingly, annoyingly protective). And the entire Lightwood family is incredibly supportive.It's driving Magnus just a little bit crazy.No one knows what will happen next, but one thing's for sure - the next nine months is sure to be an adventure.





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a loooong time since I wrote anything, and this is my first foray into writing for these two. I hope it's okay.
> 
> This story is set some time after the finale of the show. There would probably be some details from the books that will be included so it's a mix of both worlds.
> 
> Definitely gonna be AU in the long run, considering what I plan on doing. 
> 
> Note: This is an Mpreg story (which is one of my guilty pleasures), so it might not be for everyone. If it's not your cup of tea, you don't have to read it.

“But that’s impossible.”

“Supposedly.”

“Except for Tessa, it’s literally impossible for our kind.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to insult you and your extensive knowledge about healing, Catarina, but,” Magnus begins carefully, pausing as he lets out a ragged breath, looking up from his hands that are uncharacteristically wringing the sheets of his bed to one of his best friends, “maybe there was a mistake?”

He's in bed, leaning back on the small mountain of pillows behind him, looking rather small with the luxurious silken sheets tucked around his waist. His face is clean of makeup and he is dressed in one of Alec’s old sweatshirts, comfortable and vulnerable in a way that only his husband and the closest of his friends are allowed to witness.

Catarina is sitting beside him, her eyes closed in concentration and her hands moving in gentle sweeps, wisps of magic trailing her movements before settling on Magnus’s stomach. She has been doing this for the better part of an hour since she and Tessa brought him home, trying different spells to make sure she’s not wrong about what she found.

She opens her eyes at his question then blows a stray lock of white hair off her forehead, her expression unreadable as she meets Magnus’s vulnerable gaze.

She understands Magnus’s doubt. She can barely believe this happened herself, but as impossible as it may seem, there’s no denying what her magic has been telling her for the past hour or so.

Magnus Bane is pregnant.

The fact that it happened at all goes against everything they know about warlock biology. Warlocks are sterile due to their being half-human and half-demon. It doesn’t matter if they used magic or mundane means, the baby would always be stillborn. The only warlock capable of having children that they know of is Tessa but they attributed it to her unique heritage.

Until now.

With one hand still hovering over Magnus’s stomach, Catarina twirls her other hand until her palm faced upwards, wispy blue flames growing until it created a solid blue sphere. “I know it’s hard to believe, so I think you should see this for yourself.”

With a few twirls of her finger, Catarina is able to keep the sphere frozen as she pulls her hand away. She points at something that Magnus had to squint at to see.

“It could be a growth… or a parasite,” Magnus jokes weakly after he spots the tiny speck of white amidst the blue.

“ _Magnus_ ," Catarina admonishes before she closes her eyes and takes deep, calming breaths, brows furrowed as she lets her magic flow.

Magnus scarcely pays attention to her as he continues to stare at the speck that was barely the size of a pea, imagining what it would look like if he were to zoom in just a little bit. He still finds it difficult to believe that he’s… in the condition that he’s in… even with the proof literally staring him in the face. Its very existence makes his heart pound in a complicated mix of fear, wonder and somehow… a bit of hope.

He has so many questions and emotions warring in his head, and he doesn’t know where or how to start processing this situation.

Then Catarina opens her eyes and looks at him. The kind, happy smile that reaches her eyes arrests Magnus, makes his breath catch in his throat. “Oh, Magnus, this is… this is just _amazing_. I can feel its heart beating,” she whispers softly as if she’s afraid that she might disturb it somehow. “It’s still very small. If I have to estimate it, I’d say you’re five, maybe six, weeks along.”

He thinks back to the past few weeks, remembers the bouts of nausea and fatigue that he thought was just from excessive use of magic.

And then it hits him all at once.

“Oh, my God, this is really happening,” he says with a growing anxiety, breathing coming in fast and short. “Catarina, what am I going to do?”

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Alec runs up the stairs of the loft as fast as his legs (and his Agility and Stamina runes) could carry him, worried out of his mind. He’d received a message from Tessa about an hour ago, telling him that Magnus collapsed in the Spiral Labyrinth, and that she and Catarina already brought him home.

When he read Tessa’s message, it took all he had not to leave in the middle of a meeting with the Consul and a few of the Institute heads so he could go home to his husband. With it came unwanted memories of Magnus collapsing in the loft, of him being unresponsive and in bed in the New York Institute’s infirmary. Of holding his hand, not knowing if he was going to wake up. Of almost losing him more times than he cared to experience in his lifetime.

He had to remind himself over and over that Catarina was with him, and she wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but his worrying gradually became worse when neither Magnus nor Catarina responded to his messages or calls. He didn’t think twice about canceling his other meetings for the rest of the day.

He’d known that Magnus was not feeling well the past few weeks, and now he regrets not pushing him to take it easy. As the first High Warlock of Alicante, his husband’s duties increased on a global level. Besides assisting the influx of new clients among existing ones, he also helps mediate between High Warlocks, the other Downworld leaders and the Institutes all over the world. His responsibilities take him to different countries, sometimes visiting multiple places all in the same day. Creating portals, crafting potions and enchantments and fixing wards uses a lot of magic, and as powerful as Magnus is, using his magic the way he did would take its toll on him.

There were many times he’d come back exhausted, and Alec caught him falling asleep on his feet or in the middle of dinner multiple times. He reminded him repeatedly not to work too hard, but Magnus, stubbornness hidden underneath a flippant smile, just waggled his fingers at him and told him that he was okay.

Then, this happened. Alec will remember to tell him, “I told you so”, once he makes sure that Magnus isn’t in any danger.

The loft is oddly quiet once he gets inside, making Alec nervous. He strides towards their bedroom, hand rising to turn the doorknob when he hears Magnus and Catarina’s voices.

“Catarina, what am I going to do?”

“I think this is something you should talk to Alec about.”

Alec’s heart begins to pound. He doesn’t waste any more time in opening the door, knowing for sure that Magnus will hide whatever it is to himself for as long as he can if he doesn’t show himself.

He’s just in time to see Magnus throw his hands up.

“Oh, and how do you suggest I tell him, hm?” Magnus asks, frustrated. “’Welcome home, Alexander, you’re looking as handsome as always,’” he says sweetly, his voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. “’Oh, and by the way, I’m pregnant!’ Does that sound about right?”

All thoughts in Alec's head just stutters to a halt, body frozen as he drops his brief case on the floor, the sound startling both warlocks. They jump in surprise as they turn towards the door where Alec is standing, wide-eyed and jaw hanging open.

Alec and Magnus stare at each other, unable to say a word. They almost forget that they aren't alone when Catarina clears her throat. Her voice is incredibly loud in the charged silence as she mutters, “I wouldn’t say it like that but that would definitely do it,” but it’s like they don’t hear her at all.

Alec’s gaze is only on his husband who is nearly petrified on the bed with something close to fear in his eyes. He looks so heartrendingly fragile in their bed, his black hair falling over his forehead, and his face clean and bare. His eyes aren't glamoured, bright gold irises almost glowing, and he's wearing one of Alec's larger sweatshirts, one that Magnus claimed had disappeared in the laundry ages ago.

He would have teased Magnus to lighten up the mood, but he keeps on hearing the words, ‘I’m pregnant!’, echo in his head, and his brain just stutters to a halt all over again.

The air becomes so unbearably tense as the couple continue to stare at each other without saying anything. Knowing that the two need to talk, Catarina breaks the silence. “I think it’s best if you two talk this out.” Magnus turns to her, betrayed, to which she responds with raising her hands in surrender. “Sweetheart,” she starts firmly. “This is something you have to discuss with Alec. I’ll be here, and I'll help you no matter what you both decide.”

She kisses Magnus on his forehead and stands, then she heads over to Alec and places a hand on his arm. She gives him a reassuring smile, squeezing his arm, before she leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind her. There is a telling shift in the air inside the loft that signals the creation of a portal and just as suddenly as it appeared, it went away, taking Catarina with it.

With her gone, the room becomes stifling, the tension so thick that Magnus feels suffocated. He feels Alec’s piercing stare on him, but he can’t look up from the sheets. Everything about this situation just feels wrong, and he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to begin to explain without knowing how Alec would react.

He starts as he feels Alec’s warm hands hold his as he sits on Magnus’ bedside, forcing him to meet Alec’s nervous gaze. He takes his time to look at his husband, noting the way his black hair looks more windswept than usual, how his suit is more rumpled.

“Did you run all the way here?” Magnus blurts out as he pulls his hand from Alec’s grasp to run his fingers through his messy hair.

“I was worried,” Alec immediately answers. “You weren’t answering my calls or messages.”

“I apologize. Catarina and I were… preoccupied.”

“I could tell.”

They become quiet again. Alec stares at him expectantly, waiting patiently for Magnus to be ready to talk. Magnus hates it, hates how he can’t bring himself to open up, but he also knows there is no point in hiding it any longer, so he steels himself with as much resolve as he can muster. “Catarina said that I… that I’m pregnant.” And it’s as if something broke inside him and he finds himself needing to ramble on.

He talks about how biologically impossible it is for warlocks to have children, how equally impossible (if not more) it is for a male warlock to get pregnant. He talks about the amount of spells Catarina exhausted until she came to the conclusion about his condition.

Alec continues to listen without interrupting him. He doesn’t say anything when Magnus finishes, and he feels increasingly anxious the longer Alec keeps his silence. “Darling,” he calls softly, squeezing one of the hands that held his.

Alec releases a shaky breath, his hold on Magnus's hand becoming tight as he pulls it to his lips for a featherlight kiss. “You have no idea how relieved I am that you’re okay.”

Magnus sighs deeply, laying his free hand on Alec’s cheek. “I know, my darling, and I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to worry, that’s all.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s kinda too late for that,” Alec retorts flatly but his lips twitch as if he’s trying not to smile. He leans forward to press a kiss to Magnus’s lips and Magnus knows he’s forgiven. “So,” he says as he settles beside Magnus, pulling him close to his side with an arm around his waist, “we’re going to have a baby?”

It’s like he’s commenting on the weather, the way he says it, and it surprises Magnus how relieved he feels.

He nods. “We don’t know how it happened – _Alexander_ ," he says with a chuckle as he swats playfully at Alec, whose eyebrows are raised suggestively. “I am _appalled_! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Then he presses their foreheads together, breaths mingling and lips close enough to touch. "And, yes, we are going to have a baby.”

His breath catches as Alec gazes at him lovingly, like he’s the most precious thing in the entire world. The painfully gentle way he pulls Magnus closer as if he would break and the way his hand rests on his currently flat stomach makes Magnus’s heart fill with so much love.

“So, I’m guessing you’re happy with the news?” Magnus whispers, afraid to break the tender moment between them.

“Very, very happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for this next chapter. 
> 
> Not a lot of humor for now but definitely a bit more fluff. Things that may have been glossed over are discussed a bit more fully here.

“You really believe this is happening? You don’t think this is weird?” Magnus says carefully.

“I’ll be honest. I never heard of this happening before – I doubt anybody has,” Alec says. “A small part of me is still wondering if this is real, and I’ll probably freak out when it finally sinks in. But I don’t think it’s weird.” Considering what they’ve been through together and the kind of world they live in? No, Magnus’s pregnancy really isn’t weird in Alec’s mind. “I’m just really surprised – but happy. Definitely happy.”

Magnus stares skeptically at Alec, and it goes on a bit too long that Alec barely resists the urge to squirm.

“What?”

Magnus shakes his head slowly, eyes still on him. “Nothing. I’m just wondering how you can take this so well. I mean, to be quite honest, I expected a somewhat bigger reaction.”

Alec shrugs with an endearing, lopsided smile. “I’m a Shadowhunter,” he says as if that explains everything. Maybe it does. “Hardly anything surprises me.”

“Like that dragon demon that wasn’t as extinct as you thought it was?”

Alec’s eyes darken in annoyance. “Let’s not speak of that again.”

Magnus stifles a laugh. Well, it’s funny now but it caused quite the alarm when said dragon demon that was supposedly extinct nearly wrenched his husband’s arm off.

“Anyway,” Alec says, interrupting Magnus’s train of thought, “the only thing that really surprised me… is you. You give me everything, Magnus.” He pauses, looks at Magnus’s face as if he’s committing it to memory. “I never dreamed I’d meet someone like you, and I did and now we’re married. I never thought I’d have kids of my own, and now, here we are. You make me the happiest man alive,” he trails off, shooting him a shy, little grin, just a tiny tick at the corner of his lips.

He sobers up a little as he looks at Magnus. “But what about you? Are you okay with this?”

It takes a short while for Magnus to respond. “I have to admit that I… wasn’t really okay, at first,” he eventually answers. “Like you, a part of me still doesn’t believe that this is real, but I don’t know. It’s happening too fast, and the thought that we are going to have a child of our own and be parents is frightening, but,” he pauses with a cheeky smile, “it’s growing on me. Or in me, rather.”

“That was horrible,” Alec says as Magnus waggles his eyebrows at him. Chuckling, he kisses Magnus before he sobers up, placing a hand gently on his husband’s cheek. “I want you to be sure that this is something you want, too. This isn’t just about me. I don’t want you to force yourself or risk your safety. I’m happy with what we have now.” 

Magnus feels warmth bloom in his chest, can feel it spreading across his cheeks as he gazes at the man he loves. “I’m not, I promise,” he says. He brushes Alec’s hair off his forehead, staring at him lovingly. “Alexander, are you absolutely sure that you want to have this with me?”

Alec sighs with fond exasperation. “My answer will never change no matter how many times you ask.”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Alec answers readily, voice low and husky. He pauses, breath hot against Magnus’s lips. “I’d remember if you show me.”

Magnus chuckles, smiling as he indulges his husband and kisses him, a light peck that Alec deepens, lingering and sensual, before they break away from each other. Then he reaches over Alec to grab his phone on the nightstand. He grimaces as he sees the number of missed calls and unread messages, looking up at Alec apologetically, then begins typing.

“I’m messaging Catarina,” says Magnus when he notices Alec’s questioning look. “I’m asking her if she can come back tonight. This is all so new, and I want us to get as much information as we can get and be prepared for it.”

Once done, he puts his phone back on the bed and settles closer to Alec’s side to get comfortable.

“That’s a good idea,” Alec agrees with a nod. Then he notices Magnus’s wriggling and watches as he shuffles closer to the edge of the bed, pushing the sheets off himself. “What are you doing?”

“Getting out of bed,” he answers as he swings his legs to the side of the bed and gets up, stretching his arms over his head. “I don’t feel as tired anymore.”

Alec watches him closely, following his every movement for any sign of discomfort. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Magnus replies lightly as he stops beside Alec, leaning forward so he can wrap his arms around his husband’s shoulders. Alec, in turn, wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist. “And I just realized that I’m also very, _very_ hungry.”

“Okay,” Alec says, tilting his head up to receive a kiss. “I’ll take a quick shower, fix you something to eat then we can talk to Catarina together.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus says with a wink.

When Catarina arrives a couple of hours later, she finds Magnus and Alec sitting on the couch. Magnus is still wearing Alec’s sweatshirt and is happily nibbling on a waffle while Alec watches, the Shadowhunter looking a bit more refreshed as he keeps an arm over the back of the couch.

The ease they had with each other tells Catarina that they already talked and came to a decision, and it loosens the tight feeling in her chest. Still, wanting a baby is just one step in a lifetime commitment, and she needs to know if they’re prepared for it.

“I see that you made a decision,” she observes as she sits down on one of the chairs.

“Yes. We’re going to keep the baby,” Alec says, resolute and happy all at once.

“And you’re sure about this?” Catarina immediately replies. “Because a baby is a big responsibility and it’s not like you can return it when you don’t want it anymore.”

“This isn’t a decision that we made lightly,” Magnus responds. “We’ve got this, no matter what happens.”

She looks from one to another, her gaze piercing before she smiles at them. “Good. That’s great,” she says, relieved. “I just want you to understand that it’s going to be tough, taking care of another life.”

“We know,” says Magnus. “That’s why we need your help.”

“And I’ll help however I can,” Catarina replies. "My knowledge is a bit limited but I can answer some of your questions."

Alec smiles at her as he stands. “I’ll get us something to drink before we start.”

“Don’t worry about it, Alec. I can take care of it,” Catarina says as she waves a hand. Two steaming mugs of coffee appear on the table in front of her and Alec along with some sugar and cream while Magnus gets a tall glass of orange juice. She almost laughs at the look of disdain on Magnus’s face as he eyes the orange juice with half his waffle halfway to his mouth.

“Sorry, sweetie, no coffee for you,” she says as he turns his gaze towards her. She doesn’t waste any more time as she looks from Magnus to Alec. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions before we begin.”

“That’s a pretty big understatement,” Magnus quips as he sets his waffle down on the plate on the coffee table. “But, frankly, we don’t know where to start.” He exchanges a glance with Alec. “Our priority right now is to make sure the baby’s safe.”

“That includes you, Magnus,” Alec interjects, his arm moving from the back of the couch to Magnus’s waist. “Our priority is to keep _both_ of you safe.”

“I have to agree with Alec. A healthy parent will be more likely to have a healthy baby,” Catarina says. “The good news is I’m pretty sure this will be like any other pregnancy, except for a few obvious differences. We need to be twice as careful, too. The male body isn’t built for this, so we need to keep a close eye on your progress.”

“What do we need to do?” Alec asks.

Catarina snaps and two sets of identical books appear on the table. Alec zeroes in on them immediately, looking through some of the titles: _Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy_ , _Strong as a Mother: How to Stay Healthy, Happy and (Most Importantly) Sane from Pregnancy to Parenthood_ , _Pregnancy Day by Day_ , and (Alec feels the blood drain from his face and swallows the lump in his throat as soon as he reads it) _The Birth Partner: A Complete Guide to Childbirth for Dads, Doulas and All Other Labor Companions, Fourth Edition_.

“Reading up on it won’t hurt. These books are our best resources, right now” she says. “It won’t tell you everything you need to know but it will give you a place to start.” She snaps her fingers again, summoning a notepad and a pen. She slides into her element easily and starts to write into it. “Next, we need to schedule prenatal tests. Since this is a first, I’ll schedule you for tests every week. The tests can tell us how you and the baby are doing, and if they’re developing as they should be.” She pauses, looking at Alec who doesn’t bat an eye. “I know a clinic run by a friend of mine where we can run these tests – and don’t worry, she knows what she’s doing.”

“My dear, I’d feel more comfortable with you taking care of me than a stranger,” Magnus says.

Catarina shakes her head. “I’m sorry but it’s not my specialization. I’m an ER nurse. I’ve had my rounds at the maternity ward and I’ve assisted in births, but that’s not enough. This baby needs the best care and that means we get an obstetrician.”

“And this person can be trusted to be discreet?” Alec asks sternly. Catarina would have been irritated if he isn’t positively radiating overprotective husband and dad-to-be vibes at her. How he visibly softens and looks pleadingly at his husband as he turns to him just makes him more endearing. “Magnus, I know we didn’t talk about it earlier, but I’d feel more comfortable if the only ones who know about our baby are our family and friends – no one else.”

Magnus nods his head. “It’s alright, Alexander, I understand.”

It goes unsaid but they all know what Alec is getting at. If anyone outside of the family finds out that the Inquisitor and the High Warlock of Alicante are having their first child, besides the general furor it would cause, it would be a security nightmare, at the very least.

Catarina waits for them to have their moment before clearing her throat. “I promise my friend is trustworthy, Alec,” she swears. “I wouldn’t let Magnus near anyone I didn’t trust. Besides, I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Appeased, Alec nods.  

“Here,” Catarina says as she snaps, summoning two sheets of paper that fluttered their way to Alec and Magnus’s laps. “This is a basic list of Do’s and Don’ts during the pregnancy.” She looks at Magnus. “You’re still in the first trimester, around five to six weeks, so you have to be especially careful with your health. The good news is the baby looks to be healthy and developing well enough on its own.”

“S-six weeks?” Alec blurts out, head swiveling towards Magnus.

“I didn’t know either,” he says with a smile and a shrug. “Apparently, my fainting spell from this afternoon and the previous weeks’ exhaustion are symptoms,” he tells his husband helpfully. “I thought I was getting a cold. Apparently not.”

“Those are common during pregnancies but can be avoided as long as you get enough rest,” Catarina says as she gives Magnus a pointed glance. “You should take it easy with the work and the magic use, and when you get tired, you should stop working.”

There’s a familiar determination in Alec’s eyes that makes dread build in Magnus’s gut. “Don’t worry, he will.”

Ah. Well then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The books in this chapter are actual books that are greatly recommended for expectant parents according to reviews, so it may or may not be accurate.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questionable biology. A little suspension of disbelief is required. Also, I never had a prenatal checkup before so majority of what’s written here is kinda based on what I researched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work is a bit too hectic that I don't have time to update as often as I would like to.

“Have you had any alcohol in the past few weeks?”

“Not really, no,” Magnus answers after a moment of thought, genuinely surprised at his own realization. He’s far from being alcoholic despite what other people might think. As unbelievable as it might seem, he just genuinely likes the taste of a good drink. He honestly didn’t realize that he had stopped drinking until he thought about it now. “I haven’t drunk anything since the nausea started. It always seems to make it worse, so I stopped.”

Catarina nods approvingly, scribbling something on her notepad. “That’s good. Let’s keep it that way until after the pregnancy. How bad is the nausea?”

Magnus feels Alec’s gaze on the side of his head as he waits for him to answer. Thinking back on it now, Magnus knows that his husband wouldn’t like the answer, but he also knows that Catarina will know right away when he’s downplaying. “There are some bad days and there are some worse days,” he says hesitantly, avoiding his husband’s eyes. “It tends to be worse after midnight and it wakes me up sometimes. I had to go to the bathroom and pay homage to the porcelain god more times in the last few weeks than I have in the last three hundred years.”

His attempt at humor falls flat as he practically feels disappointment radiating off his husband, and he guiltily turns away when he says, “Magnus, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Alexander, there are some things that I’d rather not have you see,” Magnus replies. “That includes me dry-heaving, or worse, over a toilet bowl at some godforsaken hour in the middle of the night. Besides,” his voice becomes a little quiet as he turns to Alec with a soft smile, “you’ve been exhausted the last few weeks that I thought it would be best to just let you get the rest you needed. I figured that it would go away on its own.”

Alec opens his mouth, clearly about to say something before he changes his mind but the look in his eyes tells Magnus that they will be talking about this later in private. Catarina thankfully doesn’t comment on it, and merely proceeds with discussing some of the items on her list while Alec listens on attentively, occasionally asking questions. At some point in the discussion, he was able to produce a pen from somewhere and is now taking notes on his copy of Catarina’s list.

Magnus, who decided to take a backseat on the ongoing discussion for now, just watches two of the most important people in his life discuss what he is and isn’t allowed to do between them with fascination. There is something surreal about being the one taken cared of to this extent for a change and he doesn’t know if he likes it yet. Maybe some time in the bath and a little self-reflection will answer that for him, he thinks.

It takes them another hour before they finished talking (Magnus feels a bit guilty that, half the time, he wasn’t really listening), and Catarina promises that she’ll let them know when they’ll be scheduled for their first appointment before she goes on her way. It is getting late, after all, and Madzie’s babysitter will be heading home very soon.

Long after Catarina left, Magnus is still sitting on the couch, watching his husband putter around after being told not to move an inch from his spot. He notices how quiet the apartment is and snaps his fingers, the sound system coming to life and playing soft jazz music.

“Catarina said not to do any magic.”

Oh, _that_ part of the discussion, Magnus made sure to listen to. He has duties and responsibilities, after all, that would require his magic.

“I distinctly remember her say I can do magic but only in moderation.”

Alec shoots him an incredulous look before he shakes his head. He approaches and sits back down on the couch, pulling his husband close to his side. “Magnus, sweetheart,” he starts, shooting Magnus a solemn stare. “I love you but we both know that moderation isn’t really your thing.” Magnus gasps in mock offense, hand over his heart before a smile brightens his face. “So, no magic right now, okay?”

“But –”

“You’ve been exhausting yourself the past few weeks like I keep on telling you and let me remind you that you fainted just a few hours ago. You need to rest right now,” Alec says, trying to be stern in the face of Magnus’ wide, pleading eyes before he gives in and leans down to kiss his forehead. “I’m still disappointed with you, by the way. No matter what, you should have told me that you weren’t feeling well.”

“I thought it was just a stomach bug. It goes away on its own most of the time.”

“I think it’s safe to say that _this_ stomach bug isn’t going anywhere any time soon,” Alec says sardonically, eyebrow raised. He reaches out to grasp Magnus’s hand and laces their fingers together. “So, I want us to make a deal.”

Magnus quirks an eyebrow, intrigued. “Go on.”

“I won’t say anything about you using magic. I won’t hover, I won’t nag. _But_ ,” he pauses, looking expectantly at Magnus, “you have to promise me that you will be careful when using it. I can’t stop you, I know that, but try not to overdo it.”

“That doesn’t seem like much of a deal to me,” Magnus says. “There’s not a lot for me.”

“ _Magnus_.”

“Okay, I promise,” Magnus says earnestly. Deep inside though, he knows Alec wouldn’t be able to stop himself from hovering even just a tiny bit. It’s just the way he’s wired.

Alec hums as he studies Magnus closely. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, I’m not going back on my word.”

“Okay,” Magnus replies with an indulgent smile.

“You are a smartass,” Alec says before he swoops in and latches on Magnus’s neck (“Alexander, don’t you dare!”) and blows a raspberry on him, knowing how much he hates (and loves) it.

“Alec, no!” Magnus screeches as he laughs and snorts inelegantly, helpless to his husband’s attack. And as he pushes Alec away and escapes to their bedroom, he doesn’t see the fleeting, calculating look on his husband’s face before he follows.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

“You guys ready?” Catarina asks as she steps out of the portal and into their apartment the following afternoon.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Magnus quips cheerfully, feeling Alec take a deep breath beside him.

“Good.” She opens a portal behind her and lets them go through first. “You have nothing to worry about. The clinic doesn’t have any appointments scheduled today so we have the place all to ourselves. The doctor’s already waiting for us.”

The bustle of New York welcomes them on the other side of Catarina’s portal, the noise muffled as they stand hidden in an alley. There’s already a touch of winter in the atmosphere, if the strong wind is anything to go by.

Magnus misses it. He likes Alicante well enough, but there’s nothing like the thrum of life buzzing all over New York. He takes a deep breath of home then instantly regrets it. The smell from the nearby dumpster he didn’t notice invades his nose, and Magnus’s stomach is not up for the smell of garbage.

“Can we,” Magnus swallows the bile threatening to go up his throat as he absently rubs his stomach, “can we get out of here?”

Alec notices the pallor of his skin and is immediately at his side, looking around to find the exit.

“Oh, sorry,” Catarina replies sheepishly as she gestures for them to follow her. “Over here.”

Car horns blare and people rush down the streets, completely unflappable, even as the three stumble out into the open street – a typical morning in New York. Being surrounded by the tall, gray skyscrapers and heavy traffic as opposed to the expanse of trees and near-golden structures of Alicante feels a bit jarring.

Magnus looks around, blinking. “We’re close to our old apartment.”

“Are we?” Alec asks as he follows Magnus’s gaze speculatively. “Interesting.”

There’s an odd note in Alec’s voice that makes Magnus pay immediate attention, but Catarina takes it away just as quickly as she asks him how he is while they walk down the street.

“I’m fine,” Magnus answers. “Surprisingly, it’s not as bad as a few hours ago.”

“What happened?”

Magnus makes a face at her. “Ugh.”

She exchanges glances with Alec and says, “morning sickness?”

Alec nods. “Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t call it morning sickness when it happens any time of day,” Magnus says grudgingly as he crosses his arms.

“You and every pregnant woman I know,” Catarina says.

She pats Magnus on the arm sympathetically as he recounts the awfulness that was lunch. He’d never been sick over a simple pan-fried salmon and vegetable stir fry before, dishes that Alec bravely and painstakingly prepared for them. A whiff of the fish sent Magnus to the bathroom. Adding to his embarrassment was having Alec behind him, supporting him as he watched him puke his lunch and guts out.

“Seeing him run that fast and almost stumble to the bathroom almost gave me a heart attack,” Alec admits with a shake of his head. “Is running even safe?”

“I would think so. Nowadays, a little bit of exercise is encouraged for pregnant women,” Catarina answers with a shrug. “I wouldn’t have him running around until we’re sure it won’t affect him and the baby negatively though.”

Catarina leads them to what mundanes would consider to be a disreputable part of New York. Unknown to mundanes, it has the largest population of downworlders in the area. Alec recognizes the place since he and other Shadowhunters patrolled the area with caution. Families of werewolves, small covens of vampires, a pod of selkies and other creatures make their home here.

At the end of the street stands an old, nondescript building. The building is about three stories high, brick red, rundown and hardly remarkable. The door looks like it needs to be replaced, and the windows look a bit grimy. There isn’t any sign or indication that it’s a clinic, and the hum of magic practically radiating from the building ensures that it escapes attention from some of the mundanes walking down the street. It’s obvious from the way their gazes slide off just as quickly as their eyes land on the building.

Catarina stops at the front steps. “We’re here.”

“I have to admit, it isn’t exactly what I imagined,” Magnus says as he studies the building before shrugging. “But I certainly know not to judge based on appearances.”

“It’s not much on the outside,” Catarina agrees as she walks up the steps and opens the door. “But the clinic is well-equipped and maintained. I volunteer here once in a while.”

True to her word, the building is nothing compared to how it looks on the outside.

Inside, the clinic is well-lit. The walls are painted a stark white and the floor is made of shining white tiles. Half of the first floor appears to be the reception area, and a hallway opens to the rest of the floor. There is a welcome mat in front of the door with a cartoon pacifier embroidered on one corner. Further in, the room is mostly an open space. It would look sterile and lifeless if not for the pastel-colored furniture and the shelves overflowing with books and magazines about pregnancy and babies the right side of the room. On the left side is a large collection of stuffed toys on wooden cabinets, a large basket full of other toys and colorful rugs strewn all over the floor with large building blocks.

Magnus is happily taking everything in when Alec straightens up, suddenly alert as he inconspicuously places himself between Magnus and the hallway.

“Now I get what all the fuss and secrecy is about,” quips a sharp, elderly woman leaning on the wall as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She stands proudly as she walks toward them, looking from one to the other before she turns her attention to Catarina. “Cat, you could have given me a warning.”

“And ruin the surprise? Not a chance,” Catarina replies with a smirk before she clears her throat. “Magnus, Alec, this is Dr. Paula Sanchez.”

“Don’t be fooled,” Catarina said a couple of hours ago before they left. “She might look delicate, but she will not take any nonsense from anyone. She’s also a werewolf and she’s just as strong as any of them.”

They didn’t really get it then. Now, they understand what she meant.

Paula Sanchez is a tiny thing; thin and frail enough that one would think she could be blown away by the wind. She barely reaches Catarina’s shoulder but the way she stands proudly in her pristine white coat tells people that she’s not to be trifled with. Her hair is a mix of gray and brown tied in a bun behind her head, her dark eyes round and full of energy despite her age.

“Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood,” she greets politely.

“It’s Lightwood-Bane,” the pair corrects her simultaneously, almost as if by instinct, making her smile widen.

“But I would suggest calling us by name to avoid confusion,” Magnus says kindly as he raises a hand. “I’m Magnus.”

She takes it and surprises him with a firm handshake. She takes Alec’s hand next when he offers it to her.  “I’m Alec.”

“Paula,” she says with a smile.

“Now that you know each other,” Catarina interjects, “I’ll go upstairs and get the equipment running for the tests we need to do.”

“Thanks, dear.”

“Anytime.”

They watch her go further down the hallway and disappear up a flight of stairs before the doctor gestures for them to follow her.

“Now I understand why Cat had me swear not to breathe even a word of this to anyone – not that I would, mind you,” says Paula pleasantly.

Magnus doesn’t respond but, now that he’s observing her, he can feel a faint thrum of magic coming from her. Definitely Cat’s work.

“She told me she referred a pregnant warlock to my clinic – which is already surprising, in and of itself,” she continues. “Now, a pregnant _male_ warlock – completely unheard of.”

“I’ve always been known to do the impossible from time to time,” Magnus replies lightly.

“So I’ve heard.” She stops and opens a door. “Let’s step into my office, shall we?”

Paula’s office is the last room in the hallway. Unlike the stark white walls of the reception area, her office is more welcoming with its soothing green walls and dark wooden furniture. It reminds Alec a little of his own office, all dark colors, comfortable and cozy with Magnus’s unique touch.

It’s a bit odd to see the examination table and the medical equipment on the other side of the room though, and they’re making Alec feel a little uncomfortable. It reminds him too much of seeing Magnus in the infirmary. He turns away from them and instead focuses his attention on the neat desk.

Then he notices a picture of a selkie mother nuzzling her calf in a pool, her eyes closed peacefully. Towering the mother and the child, the father hovered over them protectively. He soon realizes that it is one of the many picture frames hanging off the walls and standing on her table, all of which showed various downworlder parents and their babies.

“They were my patients,” Paula supplies as she and Magnus follow Alec’s gaze. There’s a soft smile on her face as she picks up one of the frames. “I was with every one of them before, during and after their pregnancies. Every single baby born safe and sound.”

It’s obvious that she takes pride in her profession. Alec can see that who they are doesn’t matter to her. It doesn’t even seem to faze her that her patient now is a pregnant man.

And it is at that moment that Alec feels that maybe he can trust her with Magnus and their baby. However, he is inclined to take it back when she leads Magnus to the examination table to sit, the feeling intensifying as she takes a syringe out of nowhere.

“First things first, we’ll have to take blood and urine samples and check for anything that could affect the baby,” she says absently as she sterilized her hands with some alcohol and put some gloves on. “I don’t expect to find anything though. Warlocks are born impervious to most sicknesses – even congenital ones.”

Paula takes some blood (Alec flinches as he watches the needle bury itself in Magnus’s arm, nails digging into his palms) and asks Magnus to pee in a cup (which he finds extremely undignified but does so anyway). Catarina magically arrives just in time to take the samples away to the laboratory on the upper floor and perform the tests on them.

She then asks Magnus questions that Catarina asked him yesterday, nodding at some of his responses. She asks him more questions about his health that has him wracking his brain. A few hundred years of history is not easy to remember, after all.

All the while, her hands are moving, recording Magnus’s height and weight, touching his head and neck. She even had him unbutton his shirt, before getting him to lie down.

Alec, who is a quiet reassuring presence beside Magnus, asks what she’s looking for.

“Anything that isn’t normal,” she replies as she presses Magnus’s chest. “Growths, unevenness, odd lumps here and there.”

“I doubt you’d find anything,” Magnus quips as he settles himself more comfortably.

Paula huffs. “I like to be thorough.”

She sends Magnus an apologetic look when he flinches. “It’s normal for breasts to feel a little sensitive during pregnancies,” she says more to Alec who tensed up the moment he saw discomfort on his husband’s face.

Then, she feels along his belly, nodding to herself. “A little firmness, probably a bit bloated,” she murmurs to herself, ignoring Magnus’s offended gasp. “You’ll need to eat some fiber-rich food – lots of fruits, vegetables and grains.”

She helps him sit up again, with help from Alec, and starts to check his heartbeat, breathing and blood pressure.

“Normal blood pressure for a warlock, that’s good,” she says as she keeps her eyes on her watch while she listens with her stethoscope. “We need to keep it that way. You’ll probably be more susceptible to low blood pressure, but more fluids and taking frequent breaks should have you feeling better. Any spike, though, can be dangerous so we will continue monitoring every two weeks from today. Also, expect that you might feel your heart beating a little faster than the usual. Warlocks have naturally slow heartbeats, slower than a normal human so it might be difficult to track. If you start to feel tired or breathless, stop what you’re doing and rest a bit.”

And so, Paula’s assessment continues with her observations and recommendations, and just as she finishes, Catarina walks in holding several sheets of paper.

“Bloodwork and urinalysis are done,” Catarina announces as she hands the papers over to Paula who accepts it quickly. She then sits on one of the chairs by Paula’s desk and waits.

Paula scans the papers swiftly, turning from one page to another, nodding her head before she turns to Magnus and Alec. “Bloodwork and urinalysis results are within the expected range,” she says. “If you needed more proof that you’re pregnant, here it is. Your tests came in positive for hCG – a hormone produced during pregnancy.”

She writes everything down on her clipboard and sets it aside with the test results. “Overall, you’re in good health and we’d like to keep it that way,” she says to Magnus. “I’m not going to lie. As much experience as I have, your pregnancy is an entirely new case, so I’d like us to have our checkups every two weeks to check on your progress until your twenty-eighth week. After that, your checkups will be once every week.”

Magnus exchanges a glance with Alec in silent communication before he turns back to his doctor. “We’ll be there.”

“Good,” Paula responds. “Now, we need to know how far along you are so we can find your due date. A due date though can be hit or miss. Normally, when babies want to be born, they’ll let you know – and you won’t miss it. Catarina said that you’re about six weeks along, but we’ll wait until the next appointment to set a date for delivery and talk about what we can expect during C-sections.”

“What’s a C-section?” Alec asks reluctantly.

“It’s a medical procedure where we surgically remove the baby from the mother’s – or in this case, the father’s – body,” Paula answers. “It can be daunting, but it’s safe,” she adds when Alec pales. “I’ll be performing the surgery, of course, and Cat will be assisting. But we’ll talk about that further when we meet in the next couple of weeks.”

She stands up, gathering the papers from Magnus’s tests and the clipboard, and walks to her desk, putting the papers inside the envelope before handing it over to Magnus.

“I agreed to have your files returned to you after the appointment,” Paula explains at Magnus’s questioning look. “It’s unorthodox, but I understand why it’s necessary. Just make sure to bring these on our next appointment.”

“Thank you,” Magnus says.

“You’re very welcome.”

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Alec has been quiet since they returned home, and it’s starting to worry Magnus. He had been a quiet presence throughout the checkup, asking questions when needed but otherwise content to listen and analyze things on his own.

He wants to ask, but he knows his husband needs time to process things on his own before he’s ready to talk. It’s just a matter of waiting him out.

Sure enough, Magnus doesn’t have to wait too long until Alec approaches with a hesitant look on his face.

“So,” Alec begins. “I was thinking.” He pauses, considering his words as Magnus looks at him expectantly. “I was thinking that we should move back to New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Comments are welcome!


End file.
